


Co-Workers

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, Office Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Hermione has always had a practical mind.  So when she realises she has an attraction to her MLE partner, Draco Malfoy, she resolves that the only way to concentrate again is to do something about the attraction she feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by this Tumblr post: http*:/*incorrectdramionequotes.*tumblr.*com/*post/*155116750339/*co-workers (remove * to make the link work) which is originally based on a quote from the show, Eureka. The quote does not belong to me but remains the property of the show Eureka and I am not making a profit from my writing. I hope you enjoy this little one shot :)

"We should just have sex. Our budding urges are interfering with our professional ambitions," Hermione suggested, taking the quill from her bun and shaking out her mass of curls in what she hoped was a display of sensuality. She dropped the quill on her desk as she approached the pinboard where her partner in the MLE, Draco Malfoy, stood talking through the case they had been working on.

Draco, stunned by her suggestion, stood with his mouth parted slightly, his hand still clutching the pin inches from where he was about to put in the board. His mind was replaying her words as if checking she had said what he thought she had said.

"Wait, _our_ urges," he repeated, turning to face her, the shock still evident on his face. "You mean, like, mutual?" he asked, his forehead creasing between his eyebrows, clarifying her statement.

Hermione nodded slowly, as she stepped forward, the palms of her hands coming to rest on his chest. She could feel the contours of his pecs under his crisp white Oxford, as she ran her hands lazily across them. Her eyes briefly dropped to his forearms, exposed where he had pushed his sleeves up to the elbow a few moments ago, the simple action causing desire to engulf her senses, snapping the last of her resolve.

"Definitely," she purred. "So that is why I think the most sensible course of action is to satisfy them," she continued, her hands moving up clasp behind his neck.

Draco searched her eyes for confirmation this was what she wanted. "What, now?" he asked, frowning at her in disbelief.

Hermione nodded, smiling up at him. "Yeah," she breathed. "The sooner we consummate, the sooner we concentrate," she told him, ever practical.

Draco didn't need telling twice and she felt him hoist her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her fingers in his hair as their lips met in a searing kiss. Suddenly she was on the desk, paperwork hitting the floor as he tore open her blouse. Desire pulsed through her, the blood rushing to her head, pounding. The pulsing continued, sounding in her mind. Louder, louder, louder as she vaguely wondered what the noise was, looking up at Draco whose lips found hers once more before dissolving into…

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright, tangled in a mess of sheets, her body glistening, damp with sweat. Slamming her hand down on the alarm clock, she felt herself flush with embarrassment, realising she was highly aroused, desire still pulsing through her as she panted. She threw herself back down in the bed for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as her chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her right hand dipped between her legs, her fingers finding her folds slick with the tell tale signs of her arousal. She moaned, biting her bottom lip between her teeth as her fingers brushed over her sensitive nub. Her eyelids fluttered closed, her mind filling with the images of her dream as she quickly brought herself to a shattering climax while imagining Draco taking her right there. On. Her. Desk.

Her eyes snapping open once more, she inwardly chastised herself for the fantasy before reassuring herself that it was nothing more than a fantasy and meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. She repeated her mantra as she dragged herself out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom.

As the water of her lukewarm shower beat down on her body- because she clearly needed to cool down- she repeated the mantra over and over in her mind as she tried to think of anything other than how much she wanted him in her shower. Right. This. Minute.

Once dressed, she rushed into her kitchen, finding her roommate Pansy already at the breakfast table.

"You've got to help me," she told her, trying to keep the rising panic out of her voice as her fingers curled around the handle of the coffee pot.

Pansy hummed her reply, her eyes not leaving the article she was reading.

Hermione launched into a rushed re-telling of her dream as Pansy half listened. Suddenly she felt the bagel that she was just about to take another bite of, being torn from her hands.

"Hello? I am in the middle of a crisis here! You're not even listening to me!" Hermione cried, dropping the bagel onto Pansy's plate in frustration.

"Yes I am," Pansy replied. "You have the hots for Draco," she stated, her attention still on the article as Hermione flushed once more.

"I do not," she scoffed in disbelief. "That is just so… so…" she struggled to find the right adjective.

Pansy glanced up. "Absurd?" she offered, her lips twitching up in a smirk.

"Yes!" Hermione cried, pointing at Pansy. "That is the word. It is absurd to suggest that I am even remotely attracted to Draco," she insisted, yanking out the chair nearest her and dropping into it, taking the half bagel that Pansy offered her.

"Draco?" Pansy echoed as Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

"What?"

Pansy shrugged. "Just that normally you refer to him as Malfoy," she supplied, amusedly. Hermione, considering she was deriving far too much pleasure from her predicament, glared at her.

Pansy shrugged again. "Deny it all you want, Mia. But I know you have a thing for him; you have done for a while."

Hermione scoffed. "Ridiculous," she muttered. "Just because I had one sex dream about him, and just because I think he has abs to die for and arms to commit murder for, and just because I could not stop thinking about him in the shower…." her rushed words trailed off as her eyes went wide.

Pansy chuckled.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed before rounding on Pansy. "This is why I need your help! I cannot be attracted to Draco Malfoy," she insisted.

Pansy laughed louder. "Oh, sure."

Hermione glared at Pansy once more. "You are useless. In fact you are worse than useless. You should be offering me advice or something," Hermione complained as she tore her bagel to pieces angrily.

"You know I don't deal in advice, Mia. My speciality is sarcasm and wit. If you wanted advice you would go to Ginny," she told her giving her a pointed look.

"You're right," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't need advice."

"No," Pansy replied, standing up and coming to drop a kiss to Hermione's hair. "I've got to go to work, fill me in later yeah?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah," she replied, making a mental note to stop off at the store after work and pick up some wine for when she recounted the story of her confession to Pansy later that evening.


End file.
